


Dragon (S)laying

by ElvenSemi



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dragon/Knight - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mild Blood, Narratophilia, Oral Sex, Seduction, Spanking, Swordfighting, Throne Sex, Unsafe Sex But They're Magic So It's Fine, enemies to lovers speedrun, mild bloodplay, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenSemi/pseuds/ElvenSemi
Summary: A dragon was terrorizing a city. This was pretty open and shut, as far as Kari was concerned.Oh sure, there were... details. Things other people might have called "complications." The dragon was terrorizing the city by declaring itself King, but look. You couldn't believe everything that decided it was going to be a King. Honestly. Anyone could just up and say they were a King, that didn't make it true. Word had that he'deatenthe previous King, and that wasnothow systems of government were supposed to work. You couldn't just go around eating Kings to prove your right to rule. Kari wasn't having any of it.So, as a Hero, he was obviously going to have to go and slay the dragon. That was how these sorts of things worked.
Relationships: Avi/Kari
Comments: 15
Kudos: 241





	Dragon (S)laying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unpretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/gifts).



> This fic is set in the magical kingdom of Aeris, an open world that I and a couple other authors play around in. If you're interested in the Dragon-King Avalanche, known to his friends as Avi, and other shenanigans such as "questionable sex between a furious tiny criminal and her half-demon manager," "librarian werewolf lesbianism," and "elves but Appalachian," you can check out more in the Aeris setting (for free!) [at this link!](https://alonimi.net/showthread.php?tid=777&pid=34834#pid34834) (Pardon our dust, the repository is still being worked on, but all the links work!)

A dragon was terrorizing a city. This was pretty open and shut, as far as Kari was concerned. 

Oh sure, there were... details. Things other people might have called "complications." The dragon was terrorizing the city by declaring itself King, but look. You couldn't believe everything that decided it was going to be a King. Honestly. Anyone could just up and say they were a King, that didn't make it true. Word was that he'd _eaten_ the previous King, and that was _not_ how systems of government were supposed to work. You couldn't just go around eating Kings to prove your right to rule. Kari wasn't having any of it. 

So, as a Hero, he was obviously going to have to go and slay the dragon. That was how these sorts of things worked. 

He wasn't exactly an A-tier hero, which was probably the sort of person who should have been going after a whole entire dragon. But he'd slayed like, drakes and stuff. A dragon was the same, probably, just bigger. The general concept was the same. He could definitely do this. He had armor and he had a big sword and he had, most importantly, the power of righteousness, or something. Heroes were Heroes for a reason. 

Kari, better known as Sir Charles Swanson--no matter how much he tried to get Ser to stick--had been born and bred into the Hero business. He came from a long line of noble knights, and as the eldest--and only--son, he had a lot to live up to. He was doing his best. Slaying a dragon would really help. In fact, if he slayed a dragon and saved a kingdom, he could probably retire wholesale from the Heroic Knight business and skip straight to the part where he faffed about in taverns impressing courtesans with his tales. He much preferred that part, at least in theory. 

Aeris wasn't actually his Kingdom to save, or anything, but he didn't think that he should be limited by that. His kingdom made a really big deal out of knighthood, so the competition was pretty stringent. It was to the point where most of the people he saw who needed saving needed saving from other knights, and no one seemed to think it counted as heroism if the villain you slayed for trying to have his way with a woman was your second cousin and also, technically, a Hero. The whole business was too complicated back home. And so, Kari had headed to Aeris on whispered tales of a dragon king, determined to right wrongs, save the day, and, well... be a Hero. 

There were a couple of technical difficulties that threw him right off the bat. He'd killed monsters before, but generally speaking, those monsters hadn't declared themselves King and didn't have like... soldiers. Human soldiers. Well, human and miscellaneous, but even "miscellaneous" was kissing the line a bit too close for Kari's comfort. He didn't want to kill some soldier, not even a huge red scary demon soldier, just for doing his job. That wasn't heroic! So the first problem was honestly just how to get to the King. 

He spent a few days in the capitol city trying to learn more about his draconian adversary without it being obvious that he was here to kill the King. He heard plenty of horrifying tales in that time. Shortly after being crowned, the King had met with all of the various established nobles in a tradition known as the Royal Banquet... and proceeded to devour the vast majority of them in a bloodbath that made the name far too literal for anyone's tastes. Since then, he'd been known for regular acts of such monstrous spite. You couldn't go through a dozen men without hearing from one who'd had a brother devoured or a sister widowed and then vanished. It was absolutely horrifying. Kari had no idea how the people of the city had lasted so long under such tyranny, but his determination to free them burned hotter than ever. 

The King lived in a castle. A guarded castle, and Kari wasn't exactly accustomed to _sneaking_ into places. He wore plate armor, for pity's sake. Fortunately, it wasn't _that_ guarded, probably relying on the fact that the King was, you know, a dragon. How much protection could he possibly fucking need? If Kari did the deed at night, he thought he could probably sneak in and not run into anyone but servants who would probably be more than happy to have their tyrannic, draconic King slain. 

It was unexpectedly easy to actually sneak into the castle. But he supposed no one would be too excited to guard an evil dragon, right? It made sense that they'd half-ass it. Now, he didn't know where, exactly, to expect a dragon, but figured that there were probably only so many rooms he could fit into. He just tried to find the biggest room possible. It worked surprisingly well. Honestly, it was like this whole thing was set up for an intrepid hero to charge into. Fate, or the power of goodness, or something, probably. 

Kari peered around a doorway and quietly but sharply inhaled. 

That was... hoo. That was a lot of dragon. Just, like, too much maybe? Too much dragon. 

No, it was too late for second thoughts. Well, it wasn't, since the dragon appeared to be asleep on top of a giant mound of gold, but _he'd_ have to know that he came all this way just to turn around and run. What kind of a hero did that? None at all, damnit! One dragon, wham bam, done, retirement. And these people really did need help. He couldn't just abandon them to this villain's whims. He had to slay the dragon. It was literally _the_ heroic thing to do. 

He tried to walk quietly through the throne room, which was hard to begin with when wearing armor. Plus, he kind of knew he probably couldn't just... climb up a mountain of gold and stab a dragon to death in its sleep. That wasn't appropriately heroic for one, and also, again, he was wearing plate armor. There were limitations. In the end, however, it didn't matter, because no one, least of all him, could sneak in plate mail. One of the dragon's eyes flared open, bright and blue and slitted and appropriately terrifying. 

Its head arched up off the mountain of gold, and Kari tightened his grip on his sword. 

"Prepare yourself, dragon!" he yelled, since it was far too late for stealth and he wanted to be proper about this. "Your time to pay for your tyranny has come!" 

The dragon observed him with a head cocked slightly to the side. So much larger than a drake, lord have mercy. He'd really decided to step it up with this one. 

"You," came a voice, strangely accented in all the wrong places, "are not the right knight." 

This wasn't exactly the response he'd been expecting, but he tried not to be thrown. "Well, we don't really get to pick these things," he said indignantly. "I'm the one that came here to stop you." 

The dragon looked affronted, as much as a dragon could. It blew out a burst of fire, vaguely upwards. Fuck! Why had no one mentioned it could do that?! He was wearing plate armor, for fuck's sake! 

"I suppose it is to be expected," the dragon said, as if considering, "that I would attract a few _secondary_ heroes." It nodded, slowly. "This could be considered progress." 

"Excuse me?" Kari said, offended without being entirely sure as to why. 

"I suppose a bit of practice wouldn't be the worst thing. I have yet to do a test run with any sort of hero," the dragon mused. 

"Test run? Are you expecting someone?" 

"Yes," the dragon said, and did not illuminate further. 

"A hero?" Kari pressed. "You're _hoping_ for a hero to come in here to slay you?" 

"I am Overlord of the Northern Mountains, Scourge of the Skies Above Seven Kingdoms, Demon of the Winter Winds, Slayer of Tyrants and Merciful King of Aeris; I ate the previous King and crowned myself ruler. I destroy livelihoods, steal children, and turn wives to widows. It is ridiculous that he is not already here." 

Kari stared, incredulous. "W... well." He couldn't let this distract him! He readied his sword again. "My apologies, then, _your Highness_ ," he said snidely, "but it seems as though I'm the one you'll have to contend with. Your evil deeds can't be allowed to continue unchecked while we wait for your _designated hero_ to come along!" 

"You would say that," the dragon said with a sighed puff of smoke. "But you are dressed all wrong for this." 

"I'm dressed all--you're a _dragon_! What am I supposed to wear to fight a dragon, if not armor?!" Kari protested, indignant. 

"Something form-fitting," the dragon replied. "Lightweight. Something that would not broil you upon being heated." 

Kari wilted somewhat at this. "No one told me you breathed fire," he admitted with a sigh. "I was thinking more about the teeth and the claws." 

"That armor would not assist you against either." 

"It's enchanted!" Kari huffed angrily. 

"Even so." 

"You're just trying to get me out of it," Kari complained. "This all seems very much like the kind of evil ploy I would expect more from an evil King than an evil dragon." 

"I _am_ a King." 

"You were a dragon first!" 

"I suppose I cannot argue that." 

"Anyway, it's a bit late for me to be changing my armor, we're about to fight to the death." 

"Are we?" 

"Yes!" 

"It would be very short." The dragon huffed out a bigger breath of flame, demonstrably. Kari jumped backwards, ready to dodge, but it proved unnecessary. "To be sporting, I will give you time to remove the armor." 

"Why would I do that?!" 

"Because if you do not, I will simply burn you to a crisp and go back to sleep." 

Kari considered his options. 

"You'll just kill me while I'm removing the armor," he accused the dragon. 

"I will not." 

"What, am I just supposed to take your word for it?!"

"Yes." 

"You're an evil dragon! I'm here to kill you!" 

"You will not get very far dressed like _that._ " 

Kari let out a huff of frustration. None of this was going the way it was supposed to. "Forget it! Just get down here so we can fight!" 

The King inhaled, and that was Kari's only warning. He dove to the side, and narrowly dodged a targeted line of flame. The heat off of it was beyond sweltering; if his armor hadn't been enchanted, it probably would have been enough to start melting some metal. Kari clanked through a shoulder roll, barely managing to come to a stop right-side up. His armor wasn't really built for agility. He only wore it because it was in the family, and very magical. He had to hold his sword with one hand to bat fiercely at the leather of one of his gloves, which had caught alight. Once he managed to put it out, he narrowed his eyes up at the dragon, which was still unmoving atop its mound of treasure. 

"...I'm reconsidering," he announced. 

"I thought you might," said the dragon. 

"I'm stepping back behind this pillar. Don't move while I'm... disarmoring." 

"That is not a word." 

"I mean it! Stay there, and I'll take my armor off, and then you'll come down and we can fight properly." 

"Very well." 

Cautiously, Kari ducked behind the furthest pillar, trying to keep an eye on the King while still not being vulnerable to attack. It was difficult. Fortunately, his armor was harder to get into than to get out of, and a few frustrating grunts and audible swears later, the chest piece clanged to the floor. 

"Have you finished?" called the dragon. 

"No! It's a lot of armor, just--fuck, shit, goddamn buckle--stay up there! Don't move!" 

"I am not moving." 

It was harder than it should have been because Kari was trying to keep his sword in his hand while doing it. There was a lot more swearing, and then some more clanks, as Kari managed to get the rest of it off. He felt extremely underdressed, but shook off some of the under-padding as well until he was just left in his cotton undergarments and bits of protective leather on his arms and neck. He stepped out from the pillar, and dropped his helmet to the ground with an appropriately dramatic clang that hopefully made up for all the earlier swearing. They would probably tell it better in the stories, anyway. 

"Oh!" the dragon said, sounding surprised. "Look at your hair!" 

Kari flushed for reasons other than exertion. "Plenty of heroes have long hair!" he snapped. 

"Pretty," the dragon observed. "Like gold." 

That chilled him. He gripped his sword tighter, readying himself. He'd have to use every ounce of his agility to outmaneuver the huge dragon. One hit and he was dead, but that was fine. He was used to duels to first blood; the theory was the same. If the dragon had been telling the truth about his armor, it would have been that way anyway, and he was faster like this. And now he didn't have to worry about the fire breath. Possibly. All of this was banking on the dragon being honest, which seemed like a poor gamble. 

"Enough stalling! Come down here and pay for your crimes!" Kari snarled, readying himself. 

"All business," the King sighed, and moved, stretching. Gold shifted in clattering avalanches down the mountain of treasure. Kari tensed as the King did, preparing, most likely, to pounce. And then, the dragon vanished. 

Kari blinked in bewildered alarm, eyes scanning to try and figure out how the King had vanished or turned invisible, at which point he noticed a man sliding down the side of the gold mountain as effortlessly as if he were skiing. He was dressed finely in a dark red satin doublet and tight black leggings, a contrast against skin as white as snow. His hair was as long as Kari's own, but not pulled back in a similar ponytail. It cascaded around him in dark curls. 

He landed feet first on the floor of the throne room, and plucked a sword from the base of the treasure pile. It was thin compared to Kari's broadsword, but long enough to have reach. It was then that Kari's eyes landed on the dark crown nestled in his hair. Carelessly, the King plucked it off his head and tossed it aside, and, just as casually, grabbed another from the pile of gold, all sapphires and beauty, and set it delicately onto his head. 

"What," Kari said, "the fuck." 

"It would hardly be a fair fight otherwise," the King, now in a human guise, informed him. "And besides, I need practice." 

This was offensive and confusing on a number of levels. He was here to kill an evil dragon, and this was much more an evil king scenario, for one. Also, the armor would have been useful if he wasn't dealing with a dragon that could breathe fire, which handily explained why the dragon had been so keen on getting him out of it. 

But at the end of the day, he probably had better odds against a human-sized person than a massive dragon. He had more practice with this, for one. He could sword fight in his sleep, and probably did, if his partners' reports of his restless slumber were any indication. 

Kari readied himself again as the King approached, all slow strides that allowed the sound of his heeled boots to echo through the dark, empty throne room. It was all very atmospheric, which Kari would appreciate more in retrospect when describing the encounter to bards. As the King neared, Kari took in faint details in the dim light: sharp claws for fingernails and eyes as blue as spilled paint slitted like a snake's. They looked like fun mirror twins of each other, pale skin and blue eyes and the sharp contrast of straight blonde hair and black-as-ink curls. The King was taller, as well, a difference that only became stark as he came nearer. 

"It doesn't matter what guise you take," Kari warned him. "I'll still destroy you." 

"I do hope you'll try," the King agreed, sharp, dark teeth glinting in an inhuman grin. "Or it won't be very good practice." 

Kari struck first, lunging forward and swinging his sword double-handed in a testing strike. The King caught the blow with his much smaller sword, one-handed. Not a _great_ sign, but he _was_ still dealing with a dragon here. Such tomfoolery was to be expected. Magic was a finicky little bitch, and dragons practically _oozed_ magic. 

Kari caught the King's sword on a rebound, and for a moment the only sounds in the echoing chamber were the sparking rings of steel on steel. Then the King began to laugh, a rolling, thunderous sound much too loud for his comparatively small body. 

"You're _good!_ " the King exclaimed, sounding delighted and just a little breathless. "And so _pretty_! Oh, you should _see_ your hair from my angle! All whipping around for emphasis! And your _eyes_! Just a few shades darker than mine, like your skin. Oh, what a picture we make!" 

"Please stop enjoying this so much," Kari requested tightly, shifting to lunge forward into another attack. The King lept backwards in a mirrored dodge, but not quite far enough. The tip of Kari's sword caught his doublet near his collarbones, slicing a clean line that revealed pale white skin underneath. No line of blood--it must have just been a hair short. Kari still grinned in victory at this slight sign that this was, in fact, something he could do. He could win. He could save the kingdom and be a Hero. 

"You look far too excited at just a little skin," the King observed, lunging forward in a concerningly fast counter-attack. Kari brought his sword up to deflect, fast enough to save his skin but not fast enough to save his sleeve, which was sliced through, baring his shoulder. Unlike his own blow, however, the King's drew blood, a thin line of red welling to the surface of Kari's skin. 

"I'm excited by the prospect of freeing the kingdom from your tyranny," Kari snarled, attacking again. The King's blows weren't too difficult to deflect, but when the King blocked, it felt like the sword would give before his arms did. Kari needed to land a real blow before he started tiring out. Dragons, he suspected, had more stamina than men. 

"Really?" the King asked innocently. "Is that _all_ you're excited by, Sir Knight? A waste, if so." 

Kari faltered briefly, and the King lunged. Kari planted his feet and locked blades with the taller man, their swords sparking as they slid against each other down to the hilts. Kari gritted his teeth at the strain, but kept his grip tight around his pommel and refused to release. The King's eyes glinted in the dim light, his grin wide and full of sharp fangs. He was too close, and for a moment, Kari feared he'd attack with a bite while their swords were locked. The moment seemed to stretch longer than it did in actuality, Kari's muscles screaming in protest as he held his ground and his grip, the King looming larger than life, no longer seeming small in comparison to his overwhelmingly huge draconic form. 

Kari twisted his grip with a pained groan, twisting his pommel guard against the King's. It hurt like hell and he suspected he nearly broke a finger, but the sudden movement wrenched the sword from the King's grip. It clattered onto the floor, but Kari was already moving, a mighty swing aimed directly at the King's unguarded neck. This was it...! 

The King's hand snapped up, and he caught the blade against the palm of his hand. It stopped with the same force as if Kari had just swung his sword against a brick wall; he cried out in pain as it jarred his arms violently. He stared, wide-eyed, at his sword, stopped dead and caught in the palm of the King's unmarred hand. 

"...Ah, fuck." 

"Quite," the King agreed with a wicked-eyed smile. 

Kari heaved his sword backwards, managing to free it from the King's grip with a grunt. His shoulders ached from the force of the blow, and he took a staggered step backwards to reconsider the situation. If the King could stop his blade with a hand, the whole situation had gotten a lot more difficult. He wasn't ready to give up, however. Well, part of that was that giving up wasn't really an _option_ in a fight to the death, but still. 

"...The sword seems kind of pretentious now," Kari complained. 

"It is necessary," the King said, "for the aesthetic." The King bent at the waste to scoop the aforementioned blade off the ground where it had fallen, twisting his wrist once it was in his grip as if the clash with Kari had left it slightly stiff, then rolled his shoulders backwards before shifting back into a fencing pose. "Shall we continue?" he asked. "Never say your stamina has already run dry." 

Kari gritted his teeth. The King was playing with him. Fine. This was fine. That was what evil overlords _did_. Good still won out in the end. Of course, it wasn't always the first hero that managed, which was worrying, but he tried to push that from his mind. 

"I'm far from finished," he announced, stretching his own inflamed shoulders and readjusting his footing. "I won't stop until I finally have you on the ground." 

The King's eyebrows rose and he grinned, seeming delighted. "Oh, that can very much be arranged, although I do think you'll be hitting the ground first." 

Kari flushed slightly, belatedly catching the double entendre in his own words. He didn't necessarily think that was what the King was referencing, however. It couldn't possibly be. It was just... banter. 

"Try me, dragon," he snarled. 

"I believe I will!" the King replied cheerfully, and launched himself forward with inhuman speed. Kari dodged to the side rather than try to catch him head-on. They traded a few more blows in quick succession, steel ringing out loud in the empty hall. Kari stayed loose on his feet, but too soon, their blades locked again. Kari's arms screamed at the tension, and he gripped his sword two-handed to avoid faltering. The King, however, had only one hand on his, and brought up the other up. Kari tried to recoil, eyes on the claws, but the King hand his hilt locked. To retreat, he'd have to drop his blade. He flinched backwards, but the King's hand was too fast. 

It touched his cheek, terrifyingly gentle, and stroked a thumb across his cheekbone. "Such pretty skin," the King purred. "How you shimmer with sweat. In this light, you look bathed in gold dust." His claw was too close to Kari's eye for comfort, not that anything else about the situation could be deemed comfortable. Kari dropped lower, striking out at the King's legs with a sweep. He collided with the back of the King's leg and the King's eyes widened briefly in surprise. He stumbled, although the blow was fierce enough that he should have been sent sprawling. Still, it was enough for Kari to regain control of his sword and jump backwards, panting. 

"Oh!" the King said, still looking surprised. "Naughty boy! You're still wearing your boots!" 

"They're enchanted," Kari repeated, still breathing heavy. "Now I understand why you tricked me into taking my armor off." 

The King pouted. "Don't say it like that! It was _ugly._ It really wouldn't have helped, and it wouldn't be any fun to pry you out of it." 

"Pardon me for believing you a shitty liar," Kari spat, and the King laughed. 

"Such a mouth! We could find much better purposes for it, you know." 

"I have no interest in serving you, fiend." Kari scowled. "My mouth, or any part of me, will never be yours to command." 

The King's eyes glinted as his smile grew. "Oh, we'll see about that." 

This time, when the King launched his attack, Kari's arms trembled violently with the force of it. He had to dodge more and block less, out of fear of wearing his arms out entirely too quickly. The King, fortunately, didn't seem to have an advantage on him in terms of speed. The metal boots on his feet, the last remnants of his enchanted armor, were slowing him down here, but the King had been right. With a full set of armor, he would have been too slow, and it wouldn't have helped much when his arms faltered against the King's onslaught. 

He was still bitter about it, though. At least he could have maybe _punched_ the King, if he'd left it on. 

Suddenly, the King launched himself forward, pushing himself off the ground and using his ungodly strength for a burst of speed that Kari wasn't prepared for. Kari blocked the King's sword, barely, but went skidding backwards, metal sabatons shooting up sparks as they slid across the marble floor. Before he could bring himself to a stop, he found himself backed up against one of the pillars that lined the throne room. 

Kari's back slammed against the pillar, the King pushing their blades so tightly together that Kari's sword almost touched his chest. He stepped forward again, and Kari felt their legs tangle as his back strained against the pillar. The King was all corded, tensed muscle beneath his leggings, his teeth bared in a terrible smile as their bodies strained against each other. 

"Are you tired yet, Sir Knight?" he asked mockingly. "Kneel for me, and maybe I'll be kind." 

"Get fucked," Kari spat back, having lost a fair amount of heroic eloquence. 

"Maybe," the King said, reaching up with one hand to pat Kari's cheek. "But I doubt it, when you make such a pretty picture." 

"Get off me!" Kari snarled, but the King's hand lingered, trailing a claw over his lower lip. Kari's arms trembled with the strain of just keeping the King's sword from running him through. 

"I don't want to," the King informed him. "And I don't think that's what you want, either." His hand trailed up to play with Kari's hair before slicing through the band keeping it pulled back with a sharp claw. Once it fell, the King tangled his hand in it, running claws gently over Kari's scalp. Kari shuddered. "I think there could be so many things we could do, Sir Knight, once you rid yourself of this silly desire to slay me." 

"You're an _evil dragon!_ " Kari snapped. "It's literally my job to kill you! This is as straightforward as it gets!" 

"Is it?" the King asked, pouting. "I became the King fully legally, you know." 

Kari rolled his eyes. "Evil can be completely legal. It normally is, in fact." 

"That doesn't sound very _knightly._ Are you not supposed to uphold the law?" 

"I mean, technically, but--this is a very difficult conversation to have with you on top of me." 

"Oh, this isn't me on top of you." 

Kari let out a disgusted noise, and, without thinking, kicked forward and landed a rather childish blow to the King's shin. 

"Ow!" The King frowned. "Oh, that's it. I'm taking those off of you." 

"What? Ah--!" The King, apparently no longer finding the swords a necessary part of the interaction, twisted his wrist in a mimicry of the move Kari had used earlier. He very nearly broke Kari's hand with it, and Kari released his sword with a pained cry. It went soaring across the room, and the King carelessly tossed his along with it. "Fuck!" 

There was a moment of panicked flailing while the King, rather than dealing a killing blow like Kari might have expected, put his hands behind Kari's thighs and _lifted_ , pulling him up off his feet and pinning him against the pillar. Unthinking, Kari punched him in the jaw, then let out another yelp of pain. That had _definitely_ broken a finger. It was like hitting a stone wall. 

"How do these stupid things come off," the King complained, pulling at the top of Kari's steel boots. Kari tried very hard to kick him in the head before the King managed to get his only defense off of him. The King let out an annoyed huff and pushed him harder against the pillar, grinding their pelvises together before slipping Kari up a bit higher, essentially leaving him sitting against the King's hips. The flailing was now doing a lot of rubbing, and Kari wasn't sure what to do about it. 

The King grabbed the top of one boot with both hands and pulled them apart. There was a sound of snapping leather and screeching metal, and then the King tossed the twisted remnants of the boot onto the floor behind him with a clang. 

"Oh, fuck!" Kari swore, trying very hard to kick the King in the head despite the way it ground Kari's ass against him. The King caught his leg, then repeated the motion with the second boot. 

"There! Finally. It would have served you right if I burned your legs off. I told you to take the armor off," the King said with a toothy pout. 

"Put me down!" Kari yelled, as if that would do anything. 

" _You_ kicked _me_ ," the King said, as if this was all Kari's fault for being petulant. 

"Why are you mad about that?! I came here to kill you!" 

"That was never going to work," the King huffed. 

"Oh, but kicking you in the shin would have?" 

"It's the principle of the thing. You're quite the squirmer, hmm? Not that I mind." 

" _I_ mind!" 

"Stop squirming, then." 

"That's not what I meant!" Kari was aware that the fight he was putting up was causing friction in unfortunate places, but he wasn't sure what else to do. 

"If you're having trouble," the King suggested. "I could help you stop." 

"What do you--ah!" 

The King dropped his grip on Kari's thighs, causing Kari's weight to be caught between the King's hips and the pillar. He winced in pain even before the King caught one of his wrist's in each hand and brought them up above Kari's head. He crossed them against the pillar and held them there with one hand. Kari strained, but might as well have been fighting against iron manacles. 

"Ohh, that's a good look," the King cooed, running a clawed hand through Kari's hair and messing it up further, sending loose strands of blonde into his face. "This way you'll stop breaking your fingers, too." 

"For fuck's sake, why are you so strong?!" Kari swore, panic setting in in earnest as he realized the position he was in. 

"I'm a dragon," the King explained patiently. His crown still rested on his head, infuriatingly perfect despite all their fighting. 

"Not all dragons are that strong!" 

"Oh, true," the King said, visibly preening. "I am Overlord of the Northern Mountains--" 

"Yes, you covered this earlier." 

"It's _very_ rude to interrupt!" the King stamped a foot, and Kari thought the marble might crack. He wondered, briefly, where he found the energy to be a bitch when he was being pressed against a pillar with his hands pinned. Well, he supposed, if you're going to die... 

"Oh, bite me," Kari snapped, unadvisedly. 

The King's eyes lit up and Kari immediately regretted his choice of words. "Finally, you have a good idea!" the King congratulated him, and then buried his face against Kari's neck. 

Kari went rigid, inhaling sharply, then closed his eyes. Having one's throat torn out by a dragon king in _human_ form was a pretty ignoble way to go. His dad was going to throw a fit when he found out. Instead of sinking teeth in and tearing, however, the King... nuzzled up against his neck. Kari could feel a nose, then lips, tracing along the side of his neck. He shivered, confused and alarmed and increasingly aware of his positioning, with his arms over his head and his legs around the King's hips to try and support his largely abandoned weight. 

"What are you--aah!" 

Right as Kari went to question the situation, the King nipped his earlobe. "Your ears are pierced," he noted, sounding pleased about it for some reason. 

Kari flushed. He shouldn't have; piercings weren't gendered in _plenty_ of countries. But they were in his, which was why he wasn't wearing earrings right now. 

"You would look much prettier with earrings. I wonder if I still have the ruby ones..." 

"Th... this isn't a game of dress up!" Kari was here to kill the dragon, and he felt like they kept getting distracted from that. Or, the King did, anyway. 

"It could be!" the King protested. "What even is this?" He plucked at Kari's cotton shirt, frowning. "Hideous. I'm sure you'd look much more heroic in a decent tunic. More billowing. Or, oh, you've got just the cutest figure for a proper dress--" 

At this, Kari turned bright red, which the King picked up on immediately. 

"Oh?" he said, grinning wickedly. "Is that of interest? Perhaps our Knight would prefer to be the damsel?" 

"N-no!" he exclaimed. "It's not like that--" 

"No? Oh, but you're so clearly interested. Why protest so? You'd look so fetching, with your hair and my earrings and my dress. I know just the color that will compliment your eyes... and perhaps some lipstick--ah!" The King perked up. Kari suspected he knew why. He was so bright red he thought he might combust on the spot, but wearing leggings and pressed so tight up against the King's stomach, there was no place to hide the effect the position combined with the topic of conversation was having on him. "You really _do_ like that." 

"Just kill me now," Kari groaned, twisting his head to try to bury his face against his own raised arm. 

"No. I'm having fun." 

"I'm not!" 

"You came here to kill me, it doesn't matter if you're having fun. Besides..." The King nuzzled back up against the exposed side of Kari's neck. Kari shuddered, then cried out in mixed fear and pain when the King's teeth bit down. It was gentler than he expected, but it still hurt like needles sliding under his skin. After teeth came tongue, warm and cold and alarmingly kind of tingly. "Are you sure?" the King wondered, lips moving against sensitive skin. 

"Hnnng," Kari replied, which, all in all, was not very helpful. 

"I should take you down to the dungeon!" the King decided cheerfully. Kari was getting a lot of very powerful mixed messages here. 

"Or, we could not do that," he suggested nervously. "We could do absolutely nothing involving anything called a dungeon." 

"I don't _really_ see why you should have a say," the King said, pouting. "But fine. If you're _good_ , we can stay up here." 

"What does being 'good' entail?" 

"If you don't even know that, you're a terrible knight." 

Kari snorted, despite himself. "Yeah, I think that ship's sailed." He couldn't have failed harder at killing someone if he'd been trying to. 

"At least you're aware," the King agreed, then pressed his lips to Kari's. 

Kari made a muffled, undignified noise of shock. The King's lips were cool, almost cold, but his breath was hot. When Kari didn't immediately open to him, the King buried a hand in his hair and _pulled_. Kari's head twitched back and he opened his mouth to moan against the King's lips, at which point the King deepened the kiss. He tasted, inexplicably, of candied sugar. He was also an unreasonably skilled kisser for someone who presumably spent most of his days without any lips. He was all heat and ice and barely restrained teeth. When he pulled back, Kari was flushed and slightly reconsidering his moral stances re: evil dragon kings. 

But no, he was a Hero. There were definitely warnings about letting yourself be seduced by evil. He hadn't necessarily expected evil to be such a good kisser, though. It seemed patently unfair. 

"Oh, what a beautiful expression," the King complimented, which didn't help matters. 

"Say that again," Kari said, without thinking. 

"Beautiful?" the King repeated, tilted his head. He smiled, clearly liking whatever it did to Kari's expression. "But don't you hear it so often?" he asked innocently. "Strange that one as pretty as you would so desire to hear it. Perhaps it's because you're always wearing that horrible armor." 

Kari huffed, rolling his eyes, and maybe went to say something. But before he could, the King wedged a claw between his teeth and pulled his jaw open again. "No. Keep this open. I want to hear what sort of noises you make, pretty boy." Even that pulled a soft, surprised groan out of Kari, and the King smiled. "Perfect." 

Kari had been left to support his own weight by locking his legs around the King's waist, lest he simply hang from his arms. This had the unfortunate side-effect of pressing his cock up against the King's abdomen. When the King pushed forward, squeezing Kari almost painfully against the pillar, it became even more of an issue. The King chuckled, and dropped his hand from Kari's mouth. "Leave it open," he warned, and then dropped his hand to graze ever so lightly over Kari's dick. He whimpered, mouth still left obediently open, and the King leaned back far enough to graze the back of his claw along the bottom of Kari's cock, as pleasurable as it was threatening. 

"Let's get rid of this," the King decided suddenly, pulling at the collar of Kari's shirt. He didn't even seem to consider the fact that it could be easily removed; instead, he ran a claw through the front, shredding it as easily as if it had been paper. Kari sucked in a nervous breath as his chest was exposed to the King. He was fairly unmarred for a Hero, but that was _for a Hero_. He had all number of pale scars crisscrossing across his chest and abdomen. The King ran the back of a claw along one of them, and Kari flushed. He had been prettier, once, less damaged, but he could barely remember a time before scars. 

The King leaned further back, letting his gaze travel over the planes of Kari's chest. Kari tried not to flush, and failed. It was an unfortunate side effect of being so pale--when he blushed, pretty much all of him blushed. 

"Pretty," he decided, and Kari blushed even harder. "And wasted on knighthood. Honestly, what _is_ Crithe doing?" 

To Kari's shock, the King set him down, leaving him to try to stand on wobbly legs, still pushed up against the pillar. His hands dropped the second they were allowed to, falling to the King's shoulders for balance. His legs felt like gelatin, and he was also so hard that it was a miracle there was any blood left in them at all. 

"Hands above your head," the King instructed. "And hold them there." Uncertainly, Kari put his arms back in the position they'd been in. He didn't know why he was suddenly going along with this, except that it probably had a lot to do with the way the King called him beautiful. The King let out an appreciative hum, letting the very tips of his claws trail down across Kari's abdomen. "Perfect." 

He hooked a thumb into the waist of Kari's leggings, and Kari let out a little strangled noise as the King pulled them down, kneeling along with the motion. Kari's cock was exposed to the cool throne room air, hard as a rock and twitching with need. 

"Don't lower your arms," the King warned. "Or I'll stop." 

"S-stop? Stop wh-aH!" 

The King answered Kari's question with lips around his cock. Kari tried not to jolt, too aware of how many very sharp teeth were around his dick right now. He didn't feel any of them, however, just that tingling, cold when he breathed in and hot when he breathed out. Kari whimpered, overwhelmed both with the sensation and the sight. The King was all dark hair and pale skin and a crown still on his head. This was _not_ how he expected tonight to go, but he was more than willing to roll with it if the King just didn't _stop._ He felt a tongue rolling against the bottom of his cock, lips and suction and far too much wet heat. 

"Nnnngh." He wished he had something over his head to grab onto. His arms were starting to shake; he couldn't _possibly_ be tired, but with one hundred percent of his focus on his cock and the King's mouth, suddenly even basic tasks were becoming incredibly difficult. 

Kari felt the head of his cock press against the back of the King's throat and whimpered, nails digging into his arm. Why had no one warned him that dragons gave the world's best head? That was incredibly pertinent knowledge! 

"Ah, ah, please--" 

The King pulled off, and Kari whined in sincerest protest. "Call me 'Your Majesty,'" the King instructed him. Kari flushed with equal parts embarrassment and indignation. He had come here to _dethrone_ this bastard, damnit! But the King flicked the head of Kari's cock with a nail, and Kari cried out. 

"Y-your Majesty!" Kari was rewarded with a long, slow lick along the base of his cock. His legs trembled. 

"A good sound," the King approved. "Try 'my liege.'" 

"You're _not_ my--" 

"Try it on for size. You might like it." 

Kari huffed. "I'm not going to serve you, so don't try--" 

"Are you _sure_ about that?" the King asked, teeth terrible and glinting in his smile. "There are no ways at all you'd like to serve me, right now?" 

Kari swallowed, at a sudden loss for words. 

"Try it," the King said again, and sucked on the head of Kari's cock, teasingly. 

"M... my liege," Kari managed, and the King hummed his pleasure. Kari's hips bucked, and the King pulled off again. "I, I said it!" 

"But you're back to squirming," the King scolded. "This won't do. I'll need to hold you still." 

"I, I'm not sure I can hold still," he muttered, bright red. He was normally much more polite when receiving head, but also none of them had been a dragon with icy-hot lube for saliva. 

"That's why I will make you," the King explained patiently. "Lay on the floor." 

Kari was coming to the conclusion that he was very bad at hero-ing. Bright red and with a dick so hard it kind of _hurt_ , he slipped down onto the ground. His legs were more than happy to give out from under him. The King pushed him the rest of the way down and then, to Kari's surprise, straddled him, putting one knee on each of Kari's shoulders. Kari spluttered in protest, mostly because the King's ass was now in his face. This close, the leggings didn't leave much to the imagination. The King moved onto his hands and knees, knees still pinning Kari's shoulders to the floor, and Kari could very clearly see the outline of the King's erection through the skin-tight white leggings. He swallowed, throat suddenly very dry. 

The King placed a hand on Kari's abdomen and slid it down, slowly, until Kari's dick nestled between his thumb and forefinger. "Try to thrust," he instructed, and Kari didn't need to be told twice, pushing up against the King's hand. Despite the fact it felt like there was little contact, he might as well have been pushing up against the pillar. The King giggled. "You're straining so much," he teased, running a hand over Kari's tense abs. "Look how strong you are, but it's all for naught. All that power, but it's nothing compared to me." 

Kari let out a strangled noise between a growl and a groan. 

"Oh, do you not want to like that? It sounds like you hate it," the King said, sounding delighted. He ran his tongue over the very tip of Kari's dick; Kari tried to thrust forward and got nowhere. "But this loves it. Do you enjoy being made helpless, then? But you're very strong. It must be difficult. Lucky that you found your way here! Next to me, you're absolutely _delicate_." 

Kari groaned out loud at that, body squirming under the King's. 

"Is that it?" the King asked cheerfully. "Oh, of course. A beautiful young thing like you, with dresses and earrings. You want to be soft and delicate and fragile and _taken_." 

"Ah, please--" 

"That's it. Ask nicely." 

"Please, ah, I need it, I want you to take me, please touch me, please--nnnnn!" The King's lips closed around Kari's cock, and he was lost to helpless moans and desperate squirming that got nowhere. He was trying not to move, because there were a lot of very sharp teeth in that mouth, but the sensations were overwhelming, as was the animal urge to thrust. He wanted to sink his fingers into all that long, dark hair and thrust until he came, but all he could do was twitch and beg. 

Meanwhile, directly above him was the definite outline of the King's cock, straining against white leggings even tighter than Kari's had been. The imprint left just enough to the imagination to pull at the strings of Kari's desperation. This wasn't the sort of thing he could get away with back home, and suddenly, more important than his legacy or his duties was just the desire to have it in his mouth. He strained against the pressure of the King's knees on his shoulders; the King didn't seem that _heavy_ , honestly, but he was actively exerting pressure on Kari's shoulders, and he absolutely couldn't move. 

"Stick your tongue out a little further," the King said, pulling off of Kari's dick again. Kari looked down, flushing when he saw the King also looking down between his legs at Kari. "Stretch for it. If you can reach it, maybe I'll let you have it." 

Kari, who had decided at that exact moment that dignity was entirely over-rated, stretched, face and most of his body flushing red with embarrassment. Extremely self-conscious about how stupid he probably looked, he stuck his tongue out to try to reach the King. The King laughed, which made it worse, and also kind of better. Reaching down, the King lowered the waistband of his leggings enough to pull his dick out. It was hard and kind of shimmery, like the rest of his too-pale skin, looking more like it had been carved from stone than flesh, and was already dribbling a bit of pre. Now that it wasn't constrained by the leggings, Kari managed to drag his tongue against the tip, then used his tongue to angle it down towards his mouth. 

"Oh, aren't you determined!" the King laughed. "I just can't deny when you look so cute trying that hard." He thrust downwards, suddenly, into Kari's mouth. Kari mrrfed in surprised, muffled alarm, the King's cock head bulging his cheek outward as he quickly opened his mouth wider to account for it. "Do you feel better now?" the King teased. "For all your talk about not serving me, it seems like you couldn't wait. Your body knows what your mind doesn't want to accept. This is where you're best suited, underneath me." He thrust deeper for emphasis, pushing the head of his cock against the back of Kari's throat. Kari let out a muffled moan. 

The King mercifully dropped his own head back to Kari's cock, and for a moment, Kari was lost in the sensations of it all, straining under the King's legs to bob his head along his cock while trying not to completely lose it directly into the King's mouth. Thank god the King hadn't mastered the art of dirty talk with his mouth full, or Kari would be doomed. Of course, just when he thought he'd managed to get his bearings, the King thrust down the rest of the way, burying his dick down Kari's throat. Kari squirmed and maybe whimpered a bit, as best he could around a throat full of cock, until the King pulled back enough to let him breathe and cough a bit. 

The King popped off his dick just long enough to say, "Oh! This is hardly the first time for you, is it? Well, that means we can have a bit more fun." Kari didn't get a chance to respond before his mouth, and then subsequently his throat, was stuffed full again. This time, the King fucked him in earnest, giving him just enough time between thrusts to breathe. Kari could no longer focus on not cumming, and felt himself rocketing closer to the edge. Just when he was sure he couldn't hold on a second longer, the King pulled off. Kari let out a whine of intense protest, muffled due to the dick in his mouth. 

"Don't complain," the King said with a laugh. "You haven't worked _nearly_ hard enough to finish yet." He leaned back on his knees, and Kari winced a bit as more weight went onto his shoulders. The King shifted more weight back onto his feet, but left his dick in Kari's mouth. He thrust in deep, and then ran a thumb over the bulge it was making in Kari's throat. "For someone with such a big mouth," the King observed. "It's quite a struggle for you to fit this, isn't it? But you're trying so hard." He pulled out just far enough to thrust back in and grind against Kari's face. "It's in your nature, isn't it? My pretty boy lives to serve." Kari's hips jolted upwards in a thrust at nothingness, a low moan leaking out around the King's cock. The King laughed, the sound echoing through the throne room. Kari thought he might cum regardless of whether or not the King touched him, at this point. 

But as the King remained hilted in his throat, it became painful, and then he needed to breathe and couldn't. The pain was enough to keep him on just this side of the edge, even when the King pulled out and he felt a euphoric rush as he gasped for air. 

"Tell me," the King ordered. "Tell me how much you want me, pretty knight; tell me how you live to serve." 

It was fine. It was just dirty talk; he didn't have to _mean_ it. 

"You're the most beautiful man I've ever seen," Kari panted. "With the most beautiful voice. If sheer attractiveness could infer a right to rule, you would be King based on that alone. Your cock feels so incredible in my throat; please, let me taste you." 

The King _purred_ , once again a noise that didn't seem like it should have been able to come out of him. It was a deep, throaty vibration. "Oh, don't you sound so much nicer when you beg," the King purred, then thrust back into Kari's mouth. "Keep talking," he instructed. "I want to hear you struggling to beg with your mouth full of cock. See how much better you sound this way? You have a mouth made for fucking and a voice made for pleading." 

The noises Kari were making were incomprehensible, but he still tried, struggling to make something resembling words with a cock thrusting into his mouth, against his tongue. Too hard, when he had to keep his mouth open for the King, but he kept trying, begging for his cum until the King pulled out, his thumb leaving Kari's neck briefly to pull his jaw open. The King came into Kari's mouth, filling it with alarming speed. Kari tried to swallow, but it was almost impossible with his mouth forced open, and his mouth began to overflow, cum dripping down his face. He shut his eyes as the King filled him, swallowing quickly as soon as the King released his jaw. 

He felt sticky and hot all over and he was still so hard that he thought he might cum from an errant breeze. 

"This is a good look on you," the King said admiringly. "Look how red your lips are. How flushed your cheeks are against that much white." 

Kari was positive that he was absolutely flaming, even more so as the King wiped some of the excess cum off his cheeks and away from his eyes, scooping it onto his fingers and then pressing them into Kari's mouth so he could suck them clean. Which he did, with gusto, if caution, given how sharp the King's claws were. 

Okay. So he'd definitely messed up this hero-ing thing pretty bad here. But he wasn't going to be able to kill the King like this anyway, so it was just as well. Suck a bit of dick, say a lot of very embarrassing things, hopefully leave with your life. It could have gone a lot worse. And he definitely wasn't just thinking that because if he didn't get to cum soon he'd probably lose his mind. 

"You've been such a good boy," praised the King. "I should give you what you really need." 

Kari had no real concept as to what the King thought that might be, but he was willing to find out. Of course, then the King scooped him up wholesale, as if he weighed nothing at all, and Kari found himself rapidly reconsidering that stance. Oh, sure, being carried princess style was doing a _number_ of interesting things to him and not helping the erection situation whatsoever. But he probably shouldn't trust the King's judgment on the matter of what he 'really needed.' Even if he'd shown a remarkably solid grasp--pun somewhat intended--on what Kari secretly _wanted_ , thus far. 

The King brought him over to his pile of gold, and Kari was concerned for a number of reasons. The King had compared his hair to gold; what if he wanted to _keep_ Kari? Also, what if he turned back into a giant dragon? Not great by any stretch of the imagination. But instead, the King walked around towards the back of the huge golden pile, where there was an unnecessarily large and ostentatious golden throne. He couldn't even imagine that it had been the previous King's; it was too gaudy to serve as a real throne, all rubies and garnets and too much gold. 

The King set Kari down on his feet near the throne, and then sprawled into it. The King was a large man and the throne was larger still, leaving him room to cock one leg arrogantly to the side, lean against one large arm rest, and just generally look as comfortable as possible lounging on solid gold. He was still very erect, cock shimmering all the more at the tip for having just filled Kari's mouth with cum. How comfortable the King looked, perched there, was all the more offensive for the fact that Kari could _see_ a weapon or two strewn along the base of the treasure pile. If even one of them was enchanted, Kari would have been able to grab it and run the King through. 

However, Kari didn't know that any of them were enchanted, and he didn't necessarily want the story of his grand victory to involve him begging for dragon dick beforehand. He'd rather have no story at all. Also, the King was very pretty, his cock was very hard, and Kari still hadn't cum. There may have been some priority rearranging at play. 

Kari took a few hesitant steps towards the King, uncertain that he was reading cues correctly. It seemed like it should be hard to misinterpret "sitting on a throne, fully erect," but if anyone could do it, Kari was confident that it was him. Fortunately, once he got close enough, the King reached out and tugged him forward, sending him sprawling over the King on the throne. He caught himself awkwardly, knees all sprawled out and hands on the throne's back on either side of the King's head. 

He was very close to the King's face, and his breath caught as he noticed it. His eyes flickered down to the King's lips, but he stayed still, as if he'd been frozen. 

"You already know to ask first," the King said, sounding pleased, despite the fact that Kari had said nothing. "Good boy." A shudder of pleasure shot down Kari's spine, and then the King caught his lips in a heated kiss. He could taste himself on the King's tongue, and moaned, deepening the kiss. He was too careless; when he brushed his tongue up against one of the King's fangs, he felt a sting of pain. He winced, and went to pull back, but the King buried a hand into his hair and twisted his head to the side. Kari gasped, and the King took advantage to tangle his tongue against Kari's. The blood was clearly not a concern; if anything the King was kissing him harder. 

Right. Dragon. Ate people. Why would he be worried about ingesting blood. 

The thought made Kari shake a bit, but the King didn't seem to mind. He growled a bit into the kiss, and Kari sank down against his body, straddling him on the throne. The motion caused his cock to rub lengthwise against the King's, and he moaned loudly against the King's lips. He would be more than happy to cum like this, grinding against the King on his throne, but the King had other plans. 

He pulled on Kari's hair, not roughly, but firmly, pulling him away from the King's face. Kari whined a protest without thinking, and the King laughed. "You're cute when you're desperate. Let's see how desperate you can get. Turn around." 

It wasn't easy to turn around on top of a person gracefully, no matter how big the chair was. Still, he managed it, and then tried very hard not to grind his ass up against the King the way he wanted to. The King reached around him to run a clawed hand down his chest, tracing the tip of a nail carefully around one of Kari's nipples. 

"Ah, please," Kari begged. 

"Patience," the King said with a chuckle. "There's some oil under the throne, in a little glass bottle. Find it for me." 

Frowning, Kari went to stand, but the King caught his hips. "I said find it for me, not to get up." 

Kari flushed, then bent over as best he could, kneeling on the throne and dangling down over the edge upside down to try and see under the chair. At which point he heard the shredding sound of cloth, and felt his leggings loosen. _Mortified_ that he might have torn his leggings right in front of the King, he straightened quickly, reaching for the back of his pants. The King's hands were already there, and his claws were making short work of Kari's leggings. 

"Did you find it already?" the King asked. 

"N-no, uh--" 

"If you don't _want_ it," the King said innocently. "We could start without. But I really think you'll want it." 

Blushing, Kari bent back over, trying not to squirm as the King tore off the top of his leggings, leaving his ass and cock completely exposed. It was really hard to try to find a bottle of oil under a throne in a dark throne room, surrounded by _gold_ , even without factoring in--

"AH!" Kari yelped, as the King's palm smacked against his bare ass. He would have fallen right off the chair, but the King's other hand was on his hip, keeping him in place. 

"You blush so prettily," the King informed him. "You were red before I even started this." He smacked Kari's ass again, and Kari squirmed against his grip. "How long it takes you to find the oil is how long I'll keep going," the King informed him. "So I suppose we'll see how much of a glutton for punishment you really are." 

_Where was that fucking oil._

Kari fumbled around under the throne for it, distracted every single time the King's palm met his ass. He was aware the King wasn't hitting him with anything even close to full strength, but it still _hurt_. Finally, his hand hit something vaguely bottle shaped and made of glass. He grabbed it quickly and sat up with it, head spinning and blonde hair a mess. 

"Ah, good. Put it in yourself," the King instructed. 

"Wh-what?" Kari exclaimed. His voice may have squeaked slightly. It wasn't very dignified, but then, nothing about this was. 

"I'm thinking of your health and comfort, you know," the King informed him, wiggling a clawed hand in front of Kari's face. "I can hardly stretch you out myself, and you look so very tight." 

Flaming red, Kari uncorked the bottle and poured some of the oil onto his fingers. Awkwardly and very self-consciously, he reached behind himself to begin rubbing it against his asshole. The King was right; he had experience with this, but it had been a _while_. They could have just oiled up the King's cock and gone to town, but Kari might well have torn something. 

The King pushed between Kari's shoulders, forcing him to bend forward as he pushed a finger into himself with a quiet, whimpering moan. 

"That's my pretty boy," the King cooed. "Show me just what you're willing to do for me. Fuck yourself, and beg for me to do it for you." 

"Oh, god," Kari groaned. 

"'My Majesty' will do just fine." 

"Your Majesty," Kari repeated, rolling his eyes at the joke. Hopefully it was a joke. It was genuinely hard to tell. "Please touch me?" 

The King hummed thoughtfully. "Not where you want me to," he decided. He kept one hand between Kari's shoulder blades, pushing him forward, but the other one trailed to Kari's ass, gripping one of his cheeks and spreading it wider. "You're struggling with just one finger," he observed. "How are you ever going to take me? I'll tear you open." 

Kari groaned, and the King briefly released Kari's ass to smack it again. "But that's what you want, isn't it? A pretty boy like you, you know exactly what you're good for." 

"Ah, yes, ah--" Kari slipped a second finger into his ass, wincing and groaning at the stretching sensation. "I want you to fuck me. I know it'll hurt, but I want you so badly." 

"Harder," the King ordered. "Show me just how badly you want me." 

Groaning with mixed pleasure and pain, Kari fucked his fingers into his ass harder, arm straining and cock twitching with desperation as his fingers danced across his prostate. The King growled again, then released Kari's shoulders to tangle a hand into his hair. He pulled Kari up by the ends of his hair, making him arch his back in order to keep fingering himself. The King pulled him back far enough to sink sharp teeth against his neck, hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to draw blood. But Kari was all too aware of how easy it would be. 

The King put his hand over Kari's, then began to push and pull, fucking Kari with his own fingers at the King's pace. "This isn't enough for you, is it?" he growled against Kari's skin. 

"No," Kari panted, terrified and desperate. "I need you to fuck me, please, I need you to make me yours." 

"Oh," the King purred, and pulled Kari's hand aside. "Gladly." 

Kari let out a pained gasp as the King pulled him down, the head of his cock beginning to press up into his oiled entrance. "Oh, fuck," he gasped, and the King chuckled. 

"That's the general idea, yes. Don't worry, I'll be gentle. I know how delicate you are." Kari half-groaned, half-growled at that. "Well," the King reasoned. "I'll be gentle until I'm not." To emphasize his point, he pulled Kari down another half-inch in a sudden thrust. Kari cried out, and the King laughed again, then pressed a series of kisses to Kari's shoulder as he eased the smaller man down onto his cock. 

Kari was all gasps and groans and trying not to clench down or squirm as the King slowly, slowly impaled him. The kisses and little nips against his shoulders and neck were almost sinfully gentle and suited nothing about the situation of a knight failing to kill an evil dragon so badly he wound up being _sodomized_. But the King, so much larger and stronger than him, and the oversized throne were helping Kari feel smaller and softer than he was in reality. 

Finally, the King hilted inside of him, and Kari leaned back against him, feeling the press of the King's chest on his back. He leaned his head back against the King's shoulder, blonde hair falling everywhere in loose waterfalls of gold. "You feel so good," he whimpered, grinding a bit against the King to feel the way his cock shifted inside of him, lighting him up inside. 

"I know," the King told him, before reaching around to grip Kari's thighs, pressing them up against his abdomen and starting to lift him back off of the King's cock. Kari gasped in equal shock and arousal, wiggling as if struggling. He'd never had a lover _pick him up_ like this before; he was too much coiled muscle under his skin to be lifted in such a way under normal circumstances. 

"These are almost stockings," the King noted, claws pressing into the remnants of Kari's leggings, which covered his legs and nothing else. "I have much better ones. You would look so fetching, all dolled up in the best finery. Silk stockings and a dress... oh, with a corset!" Kari wasn't sure how he felt about the King being able to hold such casual conversation while beginning to bounce Kari up and down on his cock. Kari was approaching incoherence, himself, the King's cock inside him an exquisite torture, his own erection so hard that he thought he might come without being touched at all. The pain was keeping him just on this side of the edge, and every time he felt himself coming closer, the King would sink his teeth in somewhere or run claws somewhere else, just enough pain and distraction to stop Kari from being able to finish. 

"We could put pretty little ribbons in your hair!" the King mused. "Have you ever worn it in pigtails?" 

"Oh my god, I'm gonna come," Kari blurted out, face flaming. Was it even possible to, from this alone? He wouldn't have thought so, but... 

"Not yet, you're not," the King purred, digging his claws into Kari's legs painfully, tearing through the remnants of his leggings. Kari cried out in pain this time, and the King thrust roughly, making Kari cry out even louder. 

"Please, I can't take it, please--" 

"I don't care what you think you _can_ take." The King nipped at his neck, just breaking the skin, then ran a tongue all cold and hot over the mark. "You _will_ take it, because I told you to. You're mine." 

"Nggh, nnn--" Kari tried to deny it, but he couldn't focus. 

"My pretty boy." The King was pulling out brutally slow, lifting Kari up and then letting him drop, hilting painfully on every stroke. Too slow and then too fast. 

"Yes, oh god, yes, please fuck me, please let me cum, I need it so badly, please your Majesty, please." 

"Are you sorry you challenged me?" the King purred against Kari's ear. 

"Y-yes!" 

"What do you want me to do to you, my pretty boy?" 

"Whatever you want, please just let me cum, please--" 

The King's purr turned into a growl, and he thrust again, painfully hard. Kari moaned in pain, and then cried out in surprise when the King stood, Kari's legs still pinned against his body and still impaled on the King's cock. The King moved just enough to throw Kari face down over the arms of the chair, out of him for but a moment before thrusting back in, roughly. Kari's feet scrambled desperately against the ground, sending piles of gold coins scattering. 

"Get ready, hero," the King said, voice a little breathy for the first time. The King gripped his hips bruisingly, preventing Kari from pulling away or sliding off the armrest. 

And then, he started to fuck Kari in earnest. 

Kari wasn't sure if he was moaning or screaming as the King began to slam his hips against Kari's ass, thrusting hard and deep and brutal. Kari was struck by a wall of pure sensation, couldn't tell if he was feeling the most pain or the most pleasure or both, mixed together until they couldn't possibly be separated. His climax was torn out of him like a violent thing; Kari howled out as he sprayed his cum down onto the seat of the throne, splashes of white against gold and crimson. And still the King continued, slamming into him until his screams quieted into hoarse moans and his body went limp and liquid. Only then did the King thrust, hard, and then still, filling Kari until the King's come seeped out around his cock. 

The King was purring when he pulled out of Kari, satisfied with the sight of the knight sprawled out and helpless, having climaxed his brains out onto the King's throne. 

"Now," he said smugly, "wasn't that so much more fun than trying to kill me?" 

Kari let out a quiet whimper in response. 

"Now that you've calmed down, you can talk to a few of my people. They'll tell you all about me being King, and then, if you still want to kill me, you can come back and try again sometime." The King laughed. "Don't think it will end so well for you the second time, though. If you want me to fuck you, try wearing a skirt and asking nicely, instead." 

"That seems reasonable," was all Kari could manage. His brain definitely wasn't firing on all cylinders yet. 

"I suppose it'll have to wait until the morning," the King said. "Everyone's asleep. Except Bridget, and she wouldn't be able to explain much of anything even if she had a mouth that worked right now." 

"Do you have a bed?" Kari wondered, not relishing trying to put his armor on and limp back to his inn room. He wasn't even sure his legs still worked. It was quite possible that the King had fucked him so hard that they'd stopped functioning altogether. 

"Oh, you're energetic!" the King exclaimed, delighted. "I thought for sure you'd be too sore, but I appreciate enthusiasm." 

"For me to _sleep on_ ," Kari clarified. 

"Oh, boo. But yes, I have many beds. Oh! I know just the one." The King scooped Kari up again, not seeming to mind that Kari was definitely dripping cum onto his tunic. "There's a wardrobe with some very pretty nightgowns that should fit you." 

Kari flushed. "Nightgowns?" 

"Oh, you know the type," the King replied, already carrying Kari out of the throne room and through the halls of the castle, dripping cum onto the tiles like a trail of breadcrumbs leading away from the throne room. "Silky and see-through and very fetching. The moon comes into the room just so when the curtains are drawn! You'll positively ravishable." 

Kari flushed darker still. "What are the odds of me getting to sleep without ravishing?" 

"That depends on whether or not you're overcome with arousal upon being dressed in pretty lingerie, I suppose." 

"I'm fucked," Kari groaned into the King's shoulder. 

"Ideally, yes," the King agreed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please leave a kudos and consider leaving a comment below! <3


End file.
